Un dia con Smeiden
by hydreigonslayer
Summary: En honor a Marianosmeiden


(11:50)

En una parte de argentina, habia una casa tipica y para nada rara de dos pisos mediana, donde solia vivir un erizo de color rojo y celeste, junto con otros personajes menos importantes pero igual de raros(pero aun asi no dejan de ser menos importante en la historia)donde solian pelearse y robarse entre si, pero aun asi se llevaban bien.

Smeiden:mmm...que sueño...

nuestro protagonista estaba descansando en su cama disfrutando un dia de descanso ya que Mariano su creador le dio unos dias libres, bueno para el porque podia descasar malo para los que solian ver sus videos.

¿?:Smeiden?

Un erizo multicolor abrio la puerta entrando a la habitacion de Smeiden.

Smeiden:Que quieres Rockes?

Rockes:Nada solo te queria pedir un favor si no te importa

Smeiden se levanto de su cama y se puso enfrente de Rockes.

Smeiden:Cual?

Rockes:Es que yo...

De la nada un echidna de color amarillo empujo a Rockes, el multicolor solo se quejo de dolor.

Knackles:Smeiden necesito que me prestes algo de dinero

Smeiden:Que? por que?

Knackles:(nervioso)es que...perdi mi dinero en una apuesta

Rockes:Mentira a Knackles y a mi nos estafo Sher(le pegan)AY!!!

Knackles:Callate puto

¿?:Veni aca hijo de puta

Unos gritos se escuchaban fuera de la habitacion de Smeiden, este fue a rebisar solo para ver a un esqueleto con capa siendo perseguido por un erizo negro con rayas azule.

Smeiden:...

Smeiden giro su cabeza para ver a Knackles y Rockes con una sonrisa estupida.

Smeiden:Enserio...

(13:00)

Smeiden estaba sentado en un sofa, buscando y cambiando canales en la tele.

Smeiden:Me pregunto cuando doblaran Dragon ball super torneo de poder

Smeiden seguia cambiando de canales asta que de la nada iso interferencia, cuando dejo de aserlo un hombre con forma de huevo con un bigote estaba en la pantalla.

Dr.eggman:Hola manga de boludos soy el Dr.eggman con un producto para Smeiden

Smeiden:(cambia de canal)aburrido

Dr.eggman:(enojado)OYE!!!

Smeiden:(cambia otra vez)se nota que no ay nada que ver en la tele

Dr.eggman:dejame almenos hablar...

Smeiden:(suspira)esta bien solo por esta vez

Dr.eggman:(sonriendo)bien seguro viste el emparedado que tienes en tu otra mano cierto

Smeiden:Emparedado? pero si no tengo ningun...

Smeiden se quedo callado cuando vio un emparedado en su mano.

Smeiden:Pero como?...y porque?

Dr.eggman:Es que veras despues de nuestra ultima batalla con el Smeiden version Sonic Forces me di cuenta que gano mas vendiendo mis productos de caca que haciendo robot con retraso y armas de destruccion que terminan destruidas este emparedado es una miestra de paz entre ambos

Smeiden:(sorpendido)enserio...pues gracias Eggman tenia hambre(le da una mordida)mmm...rico

Dr.eggman:Es que tiene una nueva receta se@%# ageno

Cuando Smeiden escucho esa palabra, tiro el emparedado y empezo a escupir del asco.

Smeiden:(asqueado)pero como te atreves Eggman

Dr.eggman:juajuajua eres un pelotudo este emparedado es una parte de mi venganza contra todos los que me cagaron a putazos en el pasado pronto todos comeran mis emparedado con la "receta secreta" juajuajua(se corta la trasmision)

Smeiden:Una venganza de eggaman para vengarze de nosotros mierda si Sonic y los demas no estubieran ocupados con su nuevo juego...no hay otra obcion debo detener a al cojon con bigote

Rockes:Y yo te ayudare

Smeiden:Rockes? la verdad pensaba haser esto solo losiento

Rockes:Ah entiendo no me necesitas despues de todo Mariano se olvido de mi

Smeiden:No queria decir eso

Rockes:No importa tu ve a salvar el mundo yo ire al bar aver a Ray y Mythi asi estare con personajes como yo "olvidados"

Smeiden:Pero Ray y Mythi salieron en Sonic Mania Plus

Rockes:Mierda...

(14:50)

Smeiden estaba en la base "super secreta" de Eggman, base que se podia ver en toda la ciuadad y en la casa de Smeiden por lo grande que era.

Smeiden:Aqui debe de estar Eggman

El erizo rojo estaba enfrente de una puerta gigante donde se suponia que estaba Eggman, puso su oido para saber si avia algo o alguien adentro.

¿?:juajuajua dos mil emparedados listos para ser vendidos

Esa voz de pito la reconoceria de cualquier lado, Smeiden golpeo la puerta con fuerza derribandola y abriendose paso solo para ver a Eggman con un monton de robot con cajas.

Dr.eggman:Smeiden?

Smeiden:Ahora si veras Eggman

Dr.eggman:La verdad no esperaba verte aqui tampoco a ti Sherer

Smeiden:Sherer?

Smeiden giro su cabeza pero no vio a nadie, pero sin que el lo supiera Eggman lo golpeo con un bate dejandolo K.O.

Dr.eggman:Caiste...puto

(19:20)

Marcianosmeiden se desperto viendo que estaba atado de pies y manos en una especie de calabozo.

Smeiden:Donde estoy? Eggman

¿?:juajuajua

Smeiden levanto su cabeza viendo un altavoz junto una camara.

Smeiden:Cojon con bigote de mierda sacame de aca

Altavoz:No tan rapido Smeiden primero quieron que pruebes mi nuevo invento

De la nada un robot con multiples brazos y manos aparecio frente a Smeiden.

Altavoz:Te presento a "dondetetocoelextraño2.0"

Smeiden:Mierda

Altavoz:Yo me voy tengo una venganza que completar y no te preocupes no dolera ya lo probe con Rekothedark y le gusto

Smeide:hijo de puta...espera que hisiste con Reko

(20:32)

Dr.eggman:Si me venganza esta casi completa ya nadie me puede detener

Diego:Sabes Eggman yo creo que debiste aprovechar que Sonic esta ocupado con su juego de carreras para haser un plan maligno y no emparedados con se#%# tampoco fue buena idea decirle a Smeiden tu plan

Dr.eggman:Callate no arruines mi momento de gloria

De la nada se escucho una explocion detras de Eggman, este se dio giro su cabeza solo para ver a Smeiden junto con Knackles y Shaderek.

Dr.eggman:Khe?

Smeiden:Ja nunca pensaste que me salvarian no cojon con bigote?

Dr.eggman:Noooooo!!! por que?

Shaderek:Por esto(lavanta un emparedado)

Dr.eggman:Para que quieren eso?

Knackles:Nos vengaremos de Sherer

Smeiden:Listo para la "venganza" Eggman

Los tres se acercaban listos para aser pagar a Eggman, aunque a Knackles y Shaderek no les iso nada aun asi querian cagarlo a putazos.

Dr.eggman:Esperen podemos negocear esto? quieren un emparedado? si quieren pueden usar a dondetetocoelextraño2.0 las veces que quieran

Diego:(grabando)ya jodiste

Dr.eggman:Noooooooooooooo!!!

(23:35)

Smeiden entro a su casa cansado y listo para ir a dormir.

Sherer:Y por que me dan este emparedado?

Shaderek:Para demostrarte lo buen amigos que somos

Knackles:Si disfrutalo amigo

Sherer:Bueno como esqueleto no necesito comer pero que mas da(le da una mordida)mmm...rico

Smeiden:Que asco

Smeiden entro a su habitacion y se acosto en su cama en menos de un segundo.

Smeiden:Pero que dia...lo peor es que me pasa una vez ala semana

FIN?


End file.
